A Pale Blue Rose
by BloodLily16
Summary: Rosie1124's dream was to follow in the flipper-steps of her dad and become a PSA agent. Then he was killed saving the life of a child. Ten years later, she becomes an agent, against the wishes of her mother. She'll meet friends old and new, and maybe fall in love with the same Guy her father saved so many years ago. I don't own Club Penguin! Rated T for safety.
1. My New Life

I walked into my new igloo and looked around. It was amazingly... empty. I sighed. Maybe I should've moved out earlier. No, I just would've had to deal with it then.  
Shiver, my puffle, looked around in curiosity.

"What do you think girl," I asked, "Do you think I'm going to like it here?" She gave me the I-Don't-Know-And-I-Don't-Really-Care look as I grabbed my stuff. To the lay-penguin observer, it looked like I didn't have much, only carrying in a single box, But it was a box dimension portal. I had taken all my stuff and put it in there so that I could skip the cost of hiring somebody to help me move. It wasn't like I was a cheapskate, I just had a very low budget. It also made me less conspicuous, perfect for my new job; a PSA agent. As I unpacked my stuff, bed, fridge, clothes, and the like, I found myself staring an old picture of me with my family. It was taken before dad died, when we were actually happy, not just faking smiles for pictures.

Dad had been a PSA agent. One day, A kid was messing around on the ski slopes and fell off his sled. He slipped and almost fell over a cliff. Dad went over to rescue him when an avalanche occurred. Dad had to make a decision. They could both die, crushed by oncoming I avalanche, or he could jump off and save the kid's life. He saved the kid's life, at the cost of his own. They never found the body. I met the kid once, when the agent told me what had happened. He looked terrified, as though he'd rather be anywhere else. I didn't even get to ask his name before he ran off. That was ten years ago.

Afterwards, In our house to say 'PSA' Was about as bad as saying a major cuss word like 'orca' or 'bull-shark'. Her reaction wasn't exactly overjoyed, or slightly concerned when I said I had passed the test. She had renounced me, said I wasn't her daughter. We exchanged more heated conversation before I ran upstairs, grabbed my stuff and Shiver and stormed out.

I had always been more like Dad, with my pale-blue feathers and brown hair and eyes, to my take-no-crab-from-anyone personality and my wanting to be a PSA agent. The only resemblance to Mom were my pink bangs, that made most mark me as a rebel. They were right, in a way.

I put the picture on my nightstand. To happier times, I thought. After I had finished packing I listened to music until I heard a knock at the door. I checked through a window.  
I saw a brown penguin with orange hair in a ponytail, blue eyes and a really cute red and white striped top. I opened the door.

"Hi Dancing!" I said to my best friend Dancing Rose. She grinned back.

"Hello Ro, Mind if I come in?" I shook my head.

"Sorry Dancing, I'm expecting someone."

"Someone from the PSA?" She asked, a gleam in her eye. My eyes widened.

"Get in here!" I hissed, dragging her inside and shutting the door behind us.

"How did you-" She pulled out a dark-blue, PSA standard issue, Spy phone.

"Ready?" She asked. I stared for a while, then grinned and nodded.

"Oh yeah." She grinned and held my hand. All of a sudden, I felt as though I was being pulled up into the air, then dropped about 3 feet. I wobbled for a second then righted myself.

"Welcome to PSA HQ," Said Dancing. I looked around the room. On one wall were tons of consoles showing the many different locations around Club Penguin. There were several doors with Penguins bustling in and out of them. The only door that didn't have any activity going in and out was a large locked door that said 'Gadget Room'. There were other warnings about how only authorized personnel could go in, no trespassing, et cetera, et cetera. Dancing led me down a corridor to an empty room. She told me to sit down, And handed me a piece of paper to fill out. It needed my name, address, contacts, gender, and general I had filled that out, Dancing took it away. After a while she came back smiling.

"Here's your spy phone. Welcome to the force Ro!" Just like dad.  
Since Dancing and I lived close together, she walked with me back to my igloo. I was surprised when we went through the secret entrance and came out into the Sport Shop. Dancing smiled at my expression.

We talked on the way back. Dancing had been an agent for over a year now. She takes orders from the second-in-command of the Penguin Secret Agency, Gary the gadget guy, also known as 'G'. He took his orders from the Director.

"Nobody knows to the Director is," Explained Dancing Rose. "Except for possibly G." I nodded.

"That makes sense."

"So," Dancing said, "How did your mother take the news?"

"How do you think she took it?" I asked.

"Not very well, I imagine." I nodded.

"About twice that badly." Dancing winced.

"Nice. And I suppose Kay wasn't any help."

"She wasn't even there, although I suppose if she had been it would've been much worse." I said, quickly changing the subject.

We talked until she led me to my igloo.

"Good night Ro." I smiled.

"Good night to you too Dancing."She waved goodbye and left.

I walked into my house. Shiver was there and she gazed sleepily up at me from her puffle bed. After checking the doors and windows I ate dinner and went to bed. As I was asleep I smiled. Tomorrow would be the first day of my new life.


	2. My First Mission

I woke up the next morning due to my spy phone ringing. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Agent Ro," Said Dancing, "Get up here ASAP. It's your first day on-duty, And you have exactly 1 minute, 30 seconds before you're late for your shift."

"Oh crab!" I jumped out of bed and ran to the fridge grabbing, then stuffing a piece of leftover pizza into my mouth. I washed it down with some coffee while I grabbed dad's old PSA uniform. I tugged it on, ran my flippers through my hair, dumped some Puffle-Os into Shiver's dish, then teleported to HQ.

Dancing was waiting with a stopwatch. She clicked it as I appeared.

"Nice job. You made it with 30 seconds to spare." Gasping, I looked at her.

"What do you mean?"She grinned at me.

"I may have forgotten to mention, on their first day agents usually have to undergo a trial. They have one minute, 30 seconds to get ready for something or other. And you made it with 30 seconds to spare. Congratulations!" I gave her one of my signature icy glares.

"Dancing, you can't be serious."She grinned again.

"Oh, but I am."

An agent came up.

"Agent Rose, You are needed at your station. Agent Ro, please come with me."

Dancing smiled and laughed as the agent went over to a filing station. A Lavender penguin handed him a folder. He gave the folder to me.

"Agent, report to Aunt Arctic's igloo. She has a problem. Show her your phone when you arrive, the details are in the folder."

" Yes sir." He looked at me.

"Also, you don't have to salute. There's this one agent, So G has us remind all new agents that you don't have to salute." I nodded.

"Thank you sir." He left.

I opened and read the folder as I walked out of the building. Aunt Arctic's puffles are missing. They had sneaked into her bag, and when she came back home, realizing she had forgotten something she realized that they were gone. A camera was also missing.

I arrived at Aunt Arctic's igloo. She opened the door when I knocked.

"You're from the PSA? Come in, come in!" She ushered me inside.

"Thank Cod you're here! You know that my puffles are missing, and I'm concerned that they may be in danger!"

"Can you describe them for me?" I asked.

"The green one, Marmalade, likes being goofy and exploring, And Snap, my purple one, likes taking pictures."I put on a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Aunt Arctic. I'll help you find your puffles."

"Oh please find my puffles, I need to know that they're safe!"

"Yes ma'am." I left and found myself wandering onto the ice rink. Bending down, I noticed some pictures of a green puffle. I picked them up and went back to Aunt Arctic's igloo.

"Oh thank you!" She said when I arrived back at her igloo and handed them to her. "I've been so worried about my puffles, but these photos tell me that you're on the right track. Now I know you can help me find my puffles!"

I teleported behind to the Pet Shop, in case someone had found them and brought them in. I had no luck there, although I did notice a piece of paper with code on it. I picked it up and translated it.

"G has 20 pairs of socks." Huh.

I contemplated that as I waddled over to the Sport Shop. As I came in Gary greeted me.

"Hello! It's a beautiful day on the Ski Hill! Can I get you something?"

Hmm.

"Yes, please!" He smiled.

"Check out that catalog for everything you need to get around Club Penguin with style!"

"Do you have any special items?" I asked. He leaned on the counter.

"Well, there are some other special items… You can take a look at them, if you can answer this question:

"How many pairs of socks do I own?"

"20. 20 pairs of socks." I said. He stood up straight and smiled.

"Oh! So you are a secret agent? I apologize, but I have to make sure before showing my special collection. My name is G and I invent all of the spy gadgets."

"May I see some?" I asked. He waddled over to a dresser and opened it.

"Here's some spy equipment I've invented that might come in handy. Four instance this," he said, pulling out a black bag, "can hold anything! The only limit to what you can put in, is what you can fit through the opening. You can keep it," He continued, "it's going to be standard equipment, so you may as well take it." I smiled as he handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said as I took a life preserver shooter and a grappling hook.

"Anytime."

I waddled out of the shop and was nearly run over by an over excited peach penguin.

"Help! My friends and I were trying to tip the Iceberg, then I chunk of ice broke off, and now my friends are floating away!"

I raced off to the iceberg.

Sure enough, some penguins were floating away on a chunk of pack ice. I whipped out the life preserver shooter. It was tough, the wind was messing with my aim, But I managed to get everyone a life preserver. I asked them if they seen any puffles.

"I saw two puffles," said a dark-green penguin, "one had a propeller cap on, and the other was carrying a camera."

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"They flew away, but I don't know where... if I was higher up, maybe I could have seen where they went."

I thanked him and left for the ski hill.

The first thing I noticed was the sobbing penguin. He was warm brown, the same color as Dancing, and was sitting next to a broken telescope.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"I was using my homemade telescope to look around Club Penguin, and it fell apart!" I went over and looked at it.

"Home-made? Nice job! It just needs a little tightening right here, there! It's fixed." I used the wrench inside of the spy phone to fix it.

The Penguin sat up and tested it.

"Thank you so much!" He said. "Want to take a look?"

"Yes please!" I smiled.

After a quick look-see I saw a green puffle flying around the top of the Tallest Mountain in Club Penguin.

Thanking the Penguin, I ran over to the Mountain. Using the grappling hook, I climbed up to the top, and was greeted by the green puffle.

"You must be Marmalade, one of Aunt Arctic's missing puffles." I said. She nodded. "Okay, where's Snap?" She flew over to a purple puffle. As I watched, Snap took a picture and smiled when it came out. I smiled at them.

"Come on puffles, let's go back to Aunt Arctic's igloo so she can know you're safe." They bounced over to me as I grabbed the camera and teleported away.

"You've found my puffles! I'm so glad they're safe!" I smiled.

"Happy to help Aunt Arctic. I found them at the top of the Tallest Mountain in Club Penguin." She looked up at me.

"The Tallest Mountain in Club Penguin? Good heavens! Why were they up there?" I shrugged.

"Snap was taking a picture, maybe to help you write a story for the Times. I think he needed Marmalade's help to get up there." She looked at Snap.

"Oh, that makes sense. Ever since I got him, Snap has loved to take pictures with my camera, just like the ones you brought me earlier." I smiled some more.

"I'd love to stay and talk some more, but I have to go back to HQ. I'm fairly new and I'm sure there's still lots for me to do." Aunt Arctic smiled at me.

"Thank you for doing such a good job, not only in bringing my puffles back to me, but helping others around you. If I need anymore help in the future, you'll be the one I call!" I thanked her, but afterwards, as I was going back to HQ, a question kept bothering me.

How did she know about the other stuff?

**BloodLily16: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Wazzela: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :D**

**Bellykid5: Thanks for the complement and the tip! Kinda missed that there. *rubs back of head nervously* Oh well. I've fixed that now.**

**Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice: Thanks, I think. :/**


	3. Crash!

"Ro!" Dancing called after me.

"Good timing," I said when she got closer. "I just finished lunch, and I'm on break." She nodded.

"And going somewhere. G has a mission for us, well, for me, anyway, G said I could bring someone with me, and I chose you! So, come with me!" I smiled. "Sure, I guess I can come."

I followed Dancing to the Gadget Room, where she knocked on the door. It opened immediately. G waved us in, beak buried in a huge, clunky-looking Sled.

"Come in agents." He said, "the door will close itself. Now, about the mission agent Rose..." He looked up at us, then at me.

"Who's your friend?" Dancing looked at me.

"This is Agent Rosie1124, sir. The new recruit?" He squinted at me through his thick glasses.

"Hello again agent." I nodded.

"Hello sir."He cleared his throat and directed our attention towards the sled.

"This is the snow car 3000. It's been a pet project of mine, and Agent Rose has tested it out every time. Due to the, circumstances, that usually follow, I've allowed her to choose a partner, Agent Ro. You two will take it out for a field test."

"So we get to take it for a spin?" I asked. G nodded.

"Exactly. I would appreciate it if you two would do just that, take her out for a spin." I felt Dancing tighten up beside me.

"We'll do it." I nodded.

"Perfect." G clapped his hands together. "I will put it in Agent Rose's new black bag." He then grabbed an extra black bag and with much difficulty stuffed it into the bag, much to Dancing's shock, which deepened when G tossed it to her and she caught it.

"It barely feels like there's anything in it." She muttered.

After thinking G, we waddled up to the Ski Hill. Taking the sled out, we set it on the test run.

"You steer,"Dancing said, "I'll take readings with my phone." I had no argument there. I was always the better sled racer.

"It steers well!" I shouted. "No problems up here!" I had spoken too soon. Right after that we hit the first rock.

"Bull-Shark!" I yelled. I desperately tried to regain control of the sled.

"Whoa!" Yelled Dancing, trying not to drop her spy phone.

"Scratch that," I yelled, "HUGE problems up here!" While we swerved we hit two more rocks.

We screamed as we crashed.

"Oh, my, head!" I said as I got up from the snow.

"Tell me about it." Groaned Dancing. "That was one bad crash." She yelled out as she tried to sit up.

"OW MY ARM!" She yelled clutching her left arm. "Aw Man, it's dislocated! I hate doing this..." She groaned as she put a stick in her beak. She then grabbed her arm, and jerked it back into the socket, snapping the stick in half when she bit down. When the torrent of swear words toned down I waddled over to her.

"Aside from the obvious, are you okay?"

"I really hate that sled," she grumbled, "and all its predecessors. The snow car 500, the snow car 1000, the snow car 2000, and now the 3000. At this point I'm pretty sure that the feelings of dislike and loathing are mutual. She looked around, "Normally I would feel better if I kicked it, but it looks like there isn't much left to kick."

That was true. Scattered around us were pieces of the snow car 3000, a ski there, a fishing pole out there, a puffle wheel, a Survival Handbook? I picked it up and read it out loud.

"Dear agents, while I was working on the latest snow car, I realized that you may run into some difficulties. Although I hope that this will not be the case, better safe than sorry. I have written this book at the last minute, just in case. G."

"Thoughtful of him." I said.

"Stop griping." Said Dancing."Let's focus on what we should do? My phone's gone, and yours," she pointed to a heap of blue plastic and circuits, "is slag."

I flipped to Chapter 1.

"We need to find shelter." Dancing nodded.

"A cave or something." She got up and searched with me. I found a pot in a tree, and Dancing found her black bag.

After a while we stumbled on a group of puffles. They were playing. They took off when they noticed us, except for a black puffle, whom we made friends with thanks to a couple of 'O' Berries. He followed us around as we found a cave next to a stream.

"Thank Cod!" Said Dancing, leaning down to take a drink. I stopped her.

"It says here that you should boil water, no matter how clean-looking, before drinking it. Otherwise, you could get sick from little bugs and germs and stuff in the water." She stood up quickly.

"I knew that." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just check the cave for critters."I grabbed a log and took it with me, so if anything, like the supposed yeti that lived here, tried to eat us, I could brain it. Thankfully, I didn't have to do that. The only thing in the cave were rocks.

"I'll stay here with our friend," said dancing, "and try to get a fire going. Are you okay with fishing?" I nodded.

After giving her the log and the book, I left. I went back to the crash site and grabbed the fishing pole.

Using berries for bait, I caught two fish. I also took the pot and filled it with water. We prepared the food except for some extra berries which I fed to the puffle. We fell asleep quickly afterwards.

I woke up to a noise. The puffle was gone and Dancing had woken up only seconds after I had.

"A jet pack!" We hurried out to the entrance of the cave after using the extra water to make sure the fire had been put out. Dancing shielded her eyes and looked up.

"It's Jet Pack Guy. Oh joy." She said dryly as a red penguin in a tuxedo and a tie landed in front of us.

"Let me guess, you were testing out G's latest sled, And were victim to its shoddy craftsmanship." He said with a faint British accent. Dancing scowled at him.

"It's the truth, Jet Pack Guy. It's not my fault that you won't believe it."He shook his head.

"Let's just get back to headquarters."As soon as we teleported back, G rushed up to us.

"Thank you Jet Pack Guy, You are dismissed and may return to your duties."Jet Pack Guy saluted and left. G shook his head then returned his attention to the two of us.

"I apologize agents. I didn't expect the mission to turn quite so sour. Thankfully, the data from Agent Rose's spy phone will help prevent another such crash next time. Next line "if I need any further help, I'll call you two. Dismissed!"

We left for our respective stations. I had no idea what Dancing was thinking about, but I was coming up with excuses in case G finished the snow car 4000.

**BloodLily16: Hello everyone! I have an important announcement! First, this story has gained (drumroll please) 59 visitors! :D Sadly, only about four people have reviewed. That's one out of nineteen people! Really? Anyway, thanks to the reviewers!**

**Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice: Thank you!**

**Walle N Eva: Thank you too!**

**BloodLily16: Bye now!**


	4. The Case of the Missing Coins

I knocked on the door to the Gadget Room. The door opened as G said- "Come in! Ah, agent, welcome. I have a mission for you. All the coins in the Gift Shop vault are missing!"

"Missing?" I turned around to see Jet Pack Guy standing behind me.

"Yes," G said, "missing. Jet Pack Guy, meet Agent Ro. Agent Ro, likewise. I want you both to head over to the Gift Shop ASAP. You two will be partners for this mission."

"WHAT?" Jet Pack Guy yelled. G and I both turned to face him.

"Is that a problem Jet?" G asked, flippers folded. Jet Pack Guy looked down at his feet.

"No sir." G nodded.

"I didn't think so. Dismissed."

We left for the Gift Shop in silence. When we entered, a green Penguin in a red and white propeller hat and red-rimmed sunglasses greeted us.

"Thank goodness you're here! The coins have been stolen from the vault and we have to get them back! I'm new to this whole single 'secret agent' thing and was told to guard the vault until other agents arrived."

"So you're a new agent? So am –"

"Have you noticed anything unusual or strange?" Jet Pack Guy interrupted.

"You mean other than an empty vault? No, nothing strange."

"Did the door appear to be tampered with when you got here?"Jet Pack Guy continued.

"Actually, no. The door was totally secure. I can close it without any problem."

He then proceeded to do just that. There was an audible click as the lock engaged. I saw Jet Pack Guy face-flipper or do something similar.

"The door's nice and secure. Solid as a rock... Well, actually metal."

"That's good." I said, "now could you please open up the door so we can look around?"

"Sure, no problem!" He tugged on the handle.

"Oh crab! I'm never going to make a good agent! The lock engaged and I don't remember the combination! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't give up, everybody makes mistakes. Do you know where we can find the combination?"

"Maybe it's in the Manager's office."He pointed to a purple door with the words; 'Office, staff only' On a window in the middle of it. We waddled up the stairs into the office. Jet Pack Guy waddled over to the computer and press the power button.

"Drat!" He said,"it looks like we need a password!"

I looked under the couch that was in the room. I found a paperclip and a floppy disk.

"Here." I said, handing him the disc."Try this." He popped it into a port and grunted.

"We're in."

"You're welcome." He looked at me, then look back at the screen.

"Three N., four S., seven E., four W. let's get back down to that rookie." We waddled back down and Jet Pack Guy inputted the code. The door swung open.

"Yeah hey!" Went the rookie, "the vault is open! Now we can continue the investigation!" I waddled in and looked up. My beak dropped.

"Guys," I said, pointing up, "I found the coins." They looked up to see the coins, a pile the size of a penguin, up side down, on the ceiling.

"Yay! You found the coins!"

"How did they get up there?" I asked.

"How the shell did you miss that?" Jet Pack Guy asked. The rookie's head drooped.

"I don't know. I can't believe I didn't see them. My first mission keeps getting worse and worse." I shook my head.

"Trust me, missions can get a lots worse than this one. I've been there." He shrugged.

"I'll do better next time. How did they get up there?" Jet Pack Guy came in and was suddenly lifted up onto the ceiling by his jet pack.

"Whoa! What the shell?" I looked at the rookie.

"There's your answer. It's some sort of magnetic force." Jet Pack Guy folded his flippers.

"Nice to know. How do I get down? "I shrugged.

"You could take off your jet pack."

"Any other ideas?" I grinned up at him.

"You could always wait an indefinite amount of time until the magnetic field is disabled, at which point you'd fall on your face, along with a few thousand coins." He grumbled and unbuckled his harness, dropping neatly on his feet.

"So how do we disable the stupid field?" I contemplated that.

"It's somewhere above the vault, which is obvious, and it can't be the office, and that's the only second-story room, So it's got to be on the roof!"

Rookie (It turned out his code name was Rookie. Go figure!) stayed behind to guard the vault.

Jet Pack Guy and I ran up to the door to the roof, and found it locked.

"Now what?" Jet Pack Guy asked. I reached for the paperclip I had seen from earlier, hit my head on the couch, and a key drops neatly into my hand. I tossed it at his head.

"Try this on for size."He caught the key and fit it in the lock.

"It fits perfectly. Good job agent." He said, turning the handle. We waddled onto the roof and were greeted by the mother of all electromagnets.

"Nice." I said.

"Here's the power box." Said Jet Pack Guy, waddling over to a box with a misspelled sign on it that designated it as the power box. He looked inside and scratched his chin.

"Now we've got to find a way to shut this off." I pulled the paperclip out of my pocket, pushed Jet Pack Guy out of the way, and flicked the paperclip into the box. Electricity arched as the box shorted out. The sign was charred into the word 'ow'.

"Problem solved." Jet Pack Guy scowled and pointed to the NightClub.

"And a new problem arises. Notice something?" I looked at the NightClub. The lights were off and the sign was dark. No music was coming from the building.

"Oops?"I said. Jet Pack Guy let his flipper return to his side with a thump.

"Oops? You turned off all power to the NightClub!"He yelled.

"Exactly. Oops." I said. "Let's get back downstairs. We can check on Rookie, I can go over and fix the power, and you can do whatever the shell it is you do. 'Kay?" Jet Pack Guy bent over and picked something up.

"What's this?" I looked at it.

"White fur." I said instantly. "A friend of mine keeps white puffles, so I'm familiar with the stuff. I spent half an hour getting it off of my clothes- Sorry, I tend to ramble on."

"What would white fur be doing up here? Green fur, I could understand, but white fur?" I shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I prefer blue puffles myself." Jet Pack Guy pocketed the fur and we waddled down to the vault. We found a large pile of coins and a jet pack, but no Rookie. Then his head popped out of the pile.

"Guess what guys? The coins are back down!" I smiled.

"That's great Rookie. Can you take it from here?" He nodded.

"Yep."

"Great," I said,"Something at the NightClub's broken, and I need to fix it." I said as I left hurriedly. After I left, Rookie looked at Jet Pack Guy, who was putting on his jet pack.

"So, are you guys dating?" Jet Pack Guy almost dropped his jet pack on his foot as his head snapped up.

"COD NO!"

I waddled into the Boiler Room. Pulling out a flashlight, I turned it on and looked around.

There's a switch-box in here somewhere-

"Ah-ha!" I said as I found the afore-mentioned switch-box. Opening it, I removed the information packet and sifted through it, eventually finding the information I wanted. After flipping the appropriate switches, the power came back on.

The indicators were all green, so I teleported back to HQ.

Jet Pack Guy was filling G in.

"Agent Ro shorted the box out, and," he said, glancing at the NightClub footage, "took care of the complications that arose." G nodded.

"Anything else you'd like to add, agent?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No sir, it sounds like Jet Pack Guy covered it all." He nodded.

"Jet Pack Guy, would you please hand me the fur sample? I like to conduct some tests." Jet Pack Guy nodded and gave G the fur sample.

"It may interest you to know that the electromagnet was mine."

"WHAT?" Jet Pack Guy and I yelled. G nodded.

"I recently been developing an electromagnet, but have been missing the blueprints for a while now. It appears they were stolen by someone or something with white fur. Good job recovering the coins."

"Thank you sir."

"Thanks!"He smiled.

"Dismissed."

**BloodLily16: Thanks to everyone! And also, I forgot to mention something and I have been kicking myself for iiiiitt! Dancing Rose does NOT belong to me. She belongs to a very good friend of mine, and if that friend ever hears of this (I will tell her) I hope she forgives me!**

**Bellykid5: OMG THANK YOU! That's so kind of you! :D**

**Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice: Thanks, what does 'np' mean?**


	5. Operation: Avalanche!

"All agents alert! There has been an avalanche at the Ski Hill! Report to Headquarters immediately for rescue operations! All agents alert! This is a Type-One Avalanche at the Ski Hill! Report to HQ immediately for rescue ops!" An automated voice woke me out of a weird dream, a combination of the memories from that day on the Ski Hill and the mission the other day. Somehow, that filpy Jet Pack Guy had worked his into my dreams. Ugh.

I didn't have time to think about that as I rushed to get ready, adding a snowboarding helmet to my uniform. When I teleported to HQ, I was nearly bulldozed by an over-excited Rookie.

"Aaaah! Avalanche! Aaaah!"

"I know! Panicking isn't going to help Rookie!" In a calmer voice I said, "I'm going to see if there's anything I can do to help. Maybe you should come with me." He agreed and we hurried over to G, who was issuing orders and equipment to everyone. I realized how few agents there were, only about a hundred or so.

"You two, we've got four penguins trapped down the Express Lane, get them out," he tossed us a device that looked like a life preserver on a fishing pole. "They're handing out harnesses at the top. Hurry, time is of the essence!"

We hurried over to the top and got our harnesses.

"Hey guys!" Dancing came up to us. "Where's your patrol heading?"

"There's some penguins trapped down the Express. We're going to help them!" Rookie explained. Dancing nodded.

"I'm going down the Express too, to check for unreported accidents." Dancing on those slopes alone? The idea scared me. There could be another avalanche, and she might get hurt, or worse. She could also be helpful, incase I had a panic attack, which was more than likely, or incase we needed help with the penguins.

"You should come with us." I said. "There might be another avalanche, or something." Dancing raised an eyebrow at that.

"Good idea." We hooked our harnesses together and started down the slope.

"So, Ro, I heard you got paired up with Jet Pack Guy for a mission." Dancing said. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't remind me."

"Oh? So you don't, like him, for instance, 'like' like him?" I almost fell of the slope. I didn't speak for awhile, in fear of yelling and starting another avalanche.

"Cod. No." I said through gritted teeth.

"Really? Gosh, you're like, the only single girl in the PSA who isn't nursing a major crush on him." Rookie said. I scoffed.

"That's a mystery to me. He's so uptight, rude, and a general pain in the tail-feathers! He's cute, I'll give him that, but his personality completely offsets any microscopic good attributes he may have!" There was a pause.

"You know, Ro, do you really dislike Jet Pack Guy that much, or are you also nervous?" I shook my head.

"Both."Dancing nodded.

"Rookie, you can add me to the list of girls who does not have a crush on Jet Pack Guy." Said Dancing. Rookie giggled.

"I know. I figured it out when you came back from that wilderness mission. Someone was commenting on why you did that so many times. Isn't he a little old for you?" Dancing almost froze, then continued down the slope.

"If you tell anyone..."

"Who do you –" Then I remembered the remark Jet Pack Guy had made. Plus the fact that she had went on all those snow car testing missions, and they all crashed. I was planning an excuse for the next one. Why would Dancing keep going on those missions? To impress someone? Her crush?

"Oh." I smiled. "Yeah, he is a little old for you, isn't he?" I could picture her blush.

"Four years difference."

"No! He's at least 30!"Exclaimed Rookie.

"He's precocious." I scoffed.

"I agree wholeheartedly with Rookie. No way G is 23!"

"He is."

We were interrupted by cries for help. It was the four penguins! The first two were okay, but the third was hanging from a tree limb, and the fourth was half-crushed under a boulder.

"Don't move!" Dancing yell. "We are here to help you! Hang tight!" At the sight of how annoyed the third penguin was, she added, "No pun intended!"

"After a quick call to G, it was decided that the first three would be brought up and escorted down the mountain along with Dancing. Rookie and I would teleport the injured penguin to safety.

Everything went smoothly, and after Rookie teleported the penguin to the hospital I was getting ready to teleport, when I heard something. A high-pitched, whining sound. I followed it to a machine. On the side it said 'Avalanche 3000'.

An indicator on the side was measured from 'low' to 'high' to 'worst ever in history'. Worst ever in history was selected and another gauge showed that the machine was charging! My phone rang.

"Agent Ro, why haven't you reported back?" Asked G.

G, you won't believe this! I found a machine that looks like it might have something to do with the avalanche! It's powering up! What should I do?"

"Agent, listen to me! Disconnect the power source from the machine! That should stop it without causing any accidental discharge! The slopes are still unstable and the barricades can't hold anymore snow! If the barricades break, then the snow will cover other parts of the island! It's imperative that you stop that machine!"

"Yes sir!"I hung up and ran around the sides of the machine. I found a thick cable that I couldn't cut through with my scissors.

Running out of time, I followed the cable as the noise grew higher pitched. My head was hurting, but I ignored it. I eventually found a dam, made of rocks and caulking. The one he was going higher and the pain was getting worse. I kicked the dam apart and the whining stopped. Afterwords, I felt extremely dizzy. I staggered back, the world spinning. Then I lost consciousness.

"Ro? Ro! Ro!"

Oh my head... Dancing?" I opened my eyes.

I was in a hospital room. I couldn't see much except for white tile, white walls, and Dancing's face, right in the middle of my line of sight.

"You're awake!" She squealed, bringing my flipper to my forehead.

"Hey! A little lower please!"

"Sorry." She leaned back into a chair. "What happened? Jet Pack Guy said he found you unconscious by a stream. So make like a busted bag of coffee beans and spill!"

I told her what had happened.

"So someone caused the avalanche? Who do that? Wait," she said, pulling something out of my hair. "Have you been near any white puffles lately?" She held up a tuft of fur.

"White fur! It's just like the stuff we found the other day at the Gift Shop!" Dancing pocketed it.

"So whomever pull the stunt at the Gift Shop did this too? Dang." A nurse poked her head through the door. She was pink and advanced in years. Maybe someone's grandmother?

"Visiting hours are over dear!" Dancing got up.

"Yes ma'am. Bye, Ro!"

"Bye!" Dancing waved and left. The nurse came in.

"Get some rest dearie. You've got a vibratory concussion, so lay down and take it easy for the next few days. For now, get some sleep. We'll monitor you until morning."

Get some sleep? It was only noon! What time is it?"

"8:30. Lights out at nine. Oh, the man who brought you in said to give this to you." She handed me my spy phone.

"Handsome young lad. A friend of yours? A close friend?" I got what she meant.

"Cod no!" She shrugged.

"You two would make a nice couple." She said as she left.

I sighed and checked my messages. There was one new message. I selected it and it popped up on the screen.

'Rosie 1124, For Outstanding Conduct and Quick Thinking in the Face of Danger, You Are Promoted to the Rank of Lieutenant, Second Class. Signed, Lower-Right Circle.'

I smiled. Maybe today wasn't too bad.

**Ro: I hate you.**

**BloodLily16: You don't. I already had this conversation in another fanfic. Go away, I have to answer reviews. Also, I write the tic-tac-toe code like this: A=Upper-Left blank, P=Center-Right X, the symbol the Director uses as a signature= Lower-Right Circle.**

**Ro: FYI, you don't have any reviews!**

**BloodLily16: WHAT?! *checks reviews* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**Ro: *sticks Puffle-O in BloodLily's mouth, who gets swamped by puffles* Read and Review people! Or else I do that to YOU!**

**BloodLily16: HELP ME RO!**


	6. Secret of the Fur

It was my first mission since the avalanche incident. I was excited.

I walked into the gadget room and was greeted by G.

"Good morning, agent. I see you've recovered nicely." I grinned.

"Nice to see you again. Any info on the fur samples?" She pointed to a briefcase looking device.

"Well I dug out my old Furensic Analyzer to check them, but I can't get it to work... Could you take a look at it? Maybe a layman's point of view would help."

"I don't know."I said.

"It's not like it's working right now anyway. Just give it a try."

I took a look at it. There was fair matted up in the intake. I used the comb to untangle the fur and it slid in easily. Whirring, it showed a picture of a pink puffle.

'Match found. Pink puffle fur detected.'

"Good work agent!" Said G. "I was beginning to doubt the usefulness of the comb, but your actions have restored it to my good graces." He held out the fur. "Now try this." I put it in the slot. After some whirring it said-

'Error, sample unidentified. Performing secondary scans.' It whirred some more. 'Substance identified. Hot sauce detected. Substance identified. Hot chocolate detected. Substance identified. Jet pack fuel detected.' G scowled and crossed his flippers.

"Well, dang. It looks like the sample's contaminated, so we can't get a clear reading. However, if you could get samples of the contaminants, I could use those to calibrate a special pair of goggles to track the creature."

"Yes sir."I left for the Pizza Parlor. Dancing was interviewing the chef.

"An' then there was-a furry mutant crab! It was huge, twice-a my size! It was-a growling, and-a clicking, and-a scaring me! So I call-a you-a, and run back to the kitchen to get-a rolling pin. I run back-a, and it's-a gone! And-a left-a this huge mess-a! So, what you do-a?"Dancing scowled.

"So, the place was trashed by a... Furry mutant crab?" He nodded.

"Yes, Signorina." Dancing blew her breath out slowly, clearly thinking that this guy was a nut.

"Excuse me, could I please take a sauce sample?" I asked. The chef nodded.

"Take-a whatever you need-a." I picked up a bottle of hot sauce and...

"Chocolate sauce?" I questioned.

"We're-a working on-a dessert pizza." He explained. I left after saying a quick hello to Dancing.

I decided to try the Lighthouse for the jet pack fuel. On the way in, I grabbed some rope and a net. When I found whatever had been causing the ruckus, I would more than likely have to trap it.

A pair of penguins were standing on the stairs up to the beacon when I came in.

"You go first." Said the yellow penguin.

"No, you go first." Said his red friend.

"Is there a problem?" I asked. They looked at me.

"He's too tuna to go up there."Said Red, pointing to Yellow. Yellow scowled.

"It's not just me, he's scared too."

"Why?" I asked.

"There's a monster out there!" They said in unison.

"A furry mutant crab!" Red clarified.

"Huh." I said. "I'll tell you what, I have to go up there anyway, so I'll tell you if I see anything. Okay?"

They nodded.

"Don't let the monster get you!" Red called after me. I waddled onto the roof and looked around. The only thing out of the ordinary was a jerry can hanging off the edge of the landing pad, suspended by a balloon. After snagging it with an umbrella and cutting the string, I put the can into my bag and went back down the stairs.

"Did you see the monster?" Asked Yellow.

"Whatever was there, it's gone now. You can go up now." I gestured up the stairs.

"I don't know," said Red, "I'm still scared." Yellow nodded.

"So am I." I shook my head and walked away as they stood staring up the stairs. I had to get the hot chocolate.

The CoffeeShop was a mess. When I opened the door, the bartista almost jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry," she said when she saw me, "I saw something earlier, and now I'm super jumpy." That piqued my curiosity.

"What did you see?" She looked at me.

"Well, I was in the back, getting my apron, you know? And I just tied it on, when I heard a noise. So I was curious, you know, and I came out, and I caught a glimpse of a monster! I was so shaken up, I didn't know what to do, so I drew a picture." I raised an eyebrow.

"May I see it?"

"The picture? Sure, I guess." she pulled out a piece of paper."I was super shaky when I drew it, so it's no fine art." The creature had white fur on its body and head, with the red crab claws where its arms should have been. It had thick eyebrows, and fangs. I handed it back to her.

"Thank you. May I please have a hot chocolate?" She shook her head sadly.

"The... Thing busted the machine. I was going to call the maintenance guy, but he's busy at the Pizza Parlor."

"Maybe I could help." She popped up.

"Could you?" I shrugged.

"I could try." She stepped aside.

"Please do! You can even keep the hot chocolate that you make!" I checked the instructions.

I connected the milk inflow, added chocolate sauce, turn off the heat, put a cup under the spigot, and pressed the button. Hot chocolate flowed out of the nozzle. The Bartista squealed.

"OMC! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm gonna call off the mechanic now!"As soon as she left the room, I teleported back to HQ. G looked up from a pair of futuristic looking goggles on a head mannequin when I came in.

"Agent! Have you gathered everything?" I nodded.

"I got everything, and there's been sightings of a furry mutant crab all over the island." G frowned.

"A very mutant crab. Interesting. And me the samples please." I handed him the liquids, which he poured into a nozzle on the mannequin head. He then took off the goggles and handed them to me.

"Put these on to track the whatever it is. You may want to trap it, in which case you'll need bait."

"Yes sir."I said, putting the goggles on. "Thank you."

I left the Sport Shop and immediately found a set of tracks. I followed them to the Ski Lodge. I saw a dark blue penguin in fishing gear hiding underneath the couch cushions.

"Let me guess. Monster?" He nodded.

"He's out by the pond! Just me from my fishing spot!" I waddled outside and started. There was a huge shadow of something with ears and snapping claws! It could talk too!

"Brr! I'm cold and my food is cold! I need heat, a candle would work!" I waddled back inside. After threading the rope through the holes in the net so it would close when the rope was pulled, I grabbed a candle and went back outside. Placing the rigged net, I put the candle in the middle of it and stepped back.

"A candle! It's such a tiny flame, but it'll do! Go get it before the cold snuffs it out!" I watched the shadowy claws disappear, as a small crab stepped out from where it had been to grab the candle. I pulled the rope and trapped it. The remaining shadow jumped.

"So they think they can catch me! They can think again!" It sprinted off, leaving behind a tuft of white fur. I stuck the fur in my pocket and grabbed the trapped crab. When I came back to the Gadget Room, G was there. I also noticed Dancing in one corner of the room.

"Agent Ro, what did you find?" He asked.

"I caught a crab, but it wasn't the creature, because there wasn't one creature, there were two, and Penguins caught glimpses of the creatures and thought there was one, a mutant crab, when there was only a crab and something else." I explained in a rush. G stood there in silence, obviously confused.

Dancing stepped in to help.

"She says that the mutant crab sightings were actually glimpses of two creatures together, a crab, and something else. She says that she caught the crab." G looked at her.

"I have no idea whatsoever how you made that out, but thank you for doing so." Dancing lightly blushed.

"You're welcome." He turned back to me.

"Do you have anything to support your theory?" I nodded.

"As it was making its escape, the second creature dropped this fur." I said, pulling out the sample. "It's clean, so we should be able to get a reading, right?" G nodded.

"Good idea. Please put it in." I did so and the Analyzer hummed and whirred.

'Match found. Polar bear fur detected.'

"Yikes! A polar bear!" Dancing and I said in unison. G frowned.

"A polar bear? How unusual." He turned to me. "Agent, if you don't mind, I'd like to have the crab." I handed it over. G gave it the queer eye.

"... Thank you agent. When you come back, I think we'll have some questions for this crab. Both of you are dismissed." We nodded and left.

**BloodLily16: Yay! Next chapter Jet Pack Guy and Ro start to argue like a married couple! Hm... Married couple. *trollface***

**Jet Pack Guy: O_O I'm scared.**

**Ro: Ditto.**

**Icetail of Windclan - Meta-If: I know that, but I was watching the walkthrough (I got the idea after Operation: Blackout) and I noticed that Aunt Arctic knew about the other stuff, so I put that little tidbit in. Jet doesn't wish that... yet. ;) Yeah, but right now they hate each other. Not too bad, but yeah.**

**Jet Pack Guy and Ro: *reads reviews* Uh-oh...**


	7. Questions for a Crab

"Help!" I screamed. "Help!" I almost lost my grip on the edge of the cliff. I looked at my shattered sled down where I would land, on sharp rocks, 10 feet below me. I couldn't slip. I had to keep yelling for help. Someone had to come. I slipped again, scrabbling for something to hold onto. Someone grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Stop flailing kid, I'm here to help." Said a man. I obeyed and he hoisted me up.

He was light blue, with brown hair. He was wearing a PSA tuxedo and sunglasses. Behind him was an innertube.

"Hello son, I'm here to rescue you. Looks like I got here in the nick of time." I nodded.

"Yes sir." He laughed.

"'Sir' is what they call me at work. You can call me Mr. Bale." I nodded.

"Yes Mr. Bale." He smiled.

"Good. Now what should I call you?"

"My name's Guy. I don't really like it." He nodded.

"Not everyone likes their name. That's why we have nicknames. Keep that in mind Guy." He put down the inner tube. "Now climb on." I did.

"Don't you have teleporters?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Big and clunky ones. I didn't think we needed one." The ground started shaking.

"Of course," he muttered, "I could have been wrong." He jumped on and pushed off.

We flew down the slope, pursued by an avalanche. As we got closer and closer to the finish and safety, the wall of snow and ice got closer to us.

"We are not going to make it!" I worried. Bale leaned close to me.

"Guy, I have a wife and two daughters, one of whom is about your age. I want you to tell them that I," he seemed to stutter for a bit, "I love them. Tell them that, okay?" I nodded. He pressed something into my hand, and suddenly the inner tube rocketed forward. I looked back and watched in horror as he jumped back into the wall of snow.

I was completely in tears by the time I reached the bottom of the hill and rocketed past the barriers. A green penguin and a PSA uniform led me to the Ski Village. A little light blue girl with brown hair and pink bangs ran up to us. She looked almost my age, eight. The part of me that knew this was a dream got a serious sense of déjà vu.

"Daddy!" She stopped. "Daddy?" She looked at us with huge brown eyes. Then it dawned on her. Her eyes welled up with tears. "No." The agent nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry Rosie. Where's your mother?" She sniffled and pointed to a peach penguin and a girl that looked exactly like her mother. Ask the agent waddled away towards them, I was left with Bale's daughter. She looked at me with those wet eyes, and clutching the item Bale had given me, I ran away.

My alarm clock woke me up. After getting ready I teleported to work. I still had an hour or so before my shift started, so I decided to work on my fighting techniques. I was so engrossed in my training, that when somebody cleared their throat behind me I almost played a fire offensive on them.

"Augh!" Said the green penguin. "Please don't barbecue me!" I pocketed the card.

"You're that rookie from the coin mission, aren't you?" He nodded.

"Yes sir." I looked at him.

"Well, what do you want?"

"G said that you should come to the Gadget Room right away." He also muttered something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He looked up in shock.

"What?" I scowled.

"What you just muttered, something about something Agent Ro said about me." He shifted his weight nervously.

"Yeah, I said that it looked like it was true." I raised an eyebrow.

"And what did she say?" He looked terrified.

"Uhh...well... I don't particularly want to..."

"I order you to tell me." Rookie looked down.

"You had to pull rank on me. Okay, she said that you were uptight, rude, and a general pain in the tail-feathers." He said in a rushed voice. At the look on my face he quickly added, "But she thinks you're cute!" His face blanched. "Please don't tell her I told you that. I don't want to face her if she found out I said that to you." I gave him a quick look and left for the Gadget Room. When I entered, G greeted me.

"Hello Jet." I saluted.

"Good morning G." G sighed.

"At ease. Please stop doing that. It was kind of nice at first, but now it's annoying." He gestured for me to join a small group of assembled agents, Agent Rose, Who had a little-known crush on G, and Agent Ro. I stood so that Agent Ro was on the other side of Agent Rose.

G gestured to a machine connected to a microphone by a small cage holding... a crab? G cleared his throat.

"Agents, this crab has something to do with the rash of strange crimes across Club Penguin. It has accompanied a polar bear and wreaked havoc at the Ski Hill, not to mention the Gift Shop. We're here to gather more information from him." G pointed to the crab.

"How?" Asked Agent Ro. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't speak any crab."

"Excellent point agent. This will solve that problem." He gestured to the machine. "It's designed to translate the clicking into Penguin. It's been shown that he can understand us, so there's no need to worry about that aspect." He flipped a switch and the machine turned on.

The crab clicked twice experimentally, then crashed down on the mesh, the noise overloading the machine. Electricity arced across the surface.

"Get down!" I yelled as it exploded, sending G across the room into a wall. Agent Rose ran to help him as the crab jumped out a new hole in the mesh and made an escape out the door. G struggled up.

"Grab that crab!"

Agent Ro and I chased after it at our top speeds. As we neared the list, I noticed that the chain on the motor was replaced by a belt. What the shell was Rory doing with his time?

The crab jumped onto the list. Agent Ro jumped onto the seat behind it, while I powered up my jet pack.

As we arrived at the top, I saw the crab jump off the back of the hill. Agent Ro dove after it. I followed and watched as they tumbled down the hill. As soon as they hit the snow at the bottom, they took off running. Eventually Agent Ro stopped. I began to slow down, then landed beside her. She pointed to a door with a puffle flap.

"It went in there." I sighed.

"Did you try the door?" She glared at me and nodded.

"Do you take me for some kind of ditz? It's locked. We are going to have to find another way in." She stopped.

"Do you hear that?" I listened. I heard a slight growl.

"It's a puffle! A hungry puffle!" I looked at her.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"It sounds like my puffle when she's hungry." Then she hurried over to the place where the sound was coming from. After a short time she came back with a large bag of 'O' berries and a black puffle in tow.

She held up the bag with a disgusted expression.

"Someone picked all the berries off all the bushes, put them in a sack, and hung it from a tree branch while the wild puffles starved. When I get my flippers on whoever did this..." I could imagine how she would finish that sentence. "On the other hand," she said, "we've gained an ally." She pointed to the puffle.

"He can help us?" I asked, skeptical.

She smiled, waddled over to the door, and tossed an 'O' berry in through the slot. The puffle went in after it. As she put the sack in her black bag the door opened and the puffle grinned at us.

"That puffles personality bears a close resemblance to yours. Cheeky." I said as we entered the familiar cave. She was about to make a retort when a cage dropped down and trapped her. She dropped her phone.

"Holy crab!" She yelled. The puffle looked around, then hid as a shadow blocked the light from the entrance. I turned around to see a huge paw speeding towards me. I dodged the blow and kicked at the thing the paw was connected to. It caught my foot and held me upside down.

"Well, well Klutzy. It appears we've found a pair of nosy birds snooping around our lair. Oh!" It said, bending over while still keeping me suspended.

"It appears one of them brought us a gift! How kind!" The crab came out, clicking in a way that struck me as laughter.

"Who are you? Let us go!" Agent Ro yelled. It chuckled.

"Let you go? I'm afraid I can't do- Yow!" It yelled as its gesturing paw came close enough for me to bite. It dropped me, then kicked me in the side.

"Gah! Son of a filp!" I yelled as something snapped, most likely some ribs.

"Jet Pack Guy!" I heard Agent Ro scream my name.

"Nice to know you care." I said. She looked at me funny.

"Yeah I care. I hate to see anyone treated like that, even you."

"What do you mean by that, 'even you'?" She rolled her eyes.

"I mean that even though I don't like you, I don't quite 'not' like you enough to enjoy you getting hurt that badly."

"Quite? What do you mean by quite?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I think it does."

"Well, I don't." The thing picked me up and started wrapping me in duct tape so that I couldn't grab my phone.

"Now look what you've done!" She rolled her eyes and crossed her flippers.

"I'll bite. What did I do?"

"Isn't it obvious? If you hadn't distracted me, I could have called HQ!"

"What the shell do you mean, 'I distracted you'? I yelled your name when who/whatever that thing is busted you up! You're the one who started this whole conversation, so shut up!"

"You shut up, filp! I'm not saying things about you behind your back, am I?"

"That was a private conversation! Were you spying on us or- WHAT THE SHELL DID YOU CALL ME?"

"That rookie told me. I ordered him to after he made a statement agreeing with you. He also told me... other things. Do you really think I'm cute?"

"BE GLAD THAT YOU'RE NOT IN HERE WITH ME YOU POISONOUS SON OF A-"

"SHUT UP!" Roared the thing, who was finished wrapping me up and had stuck me onto the wall. "Your bickering is giving me a migraine!" He turned to Agent Ro and pointed.

"To answer your question..." He pulled out a flip-chart. "I am Herbert P. Bear, Esq.," he flipped the page to a picture of a shivering little bear cub next to a candystriped pole bearing a sign with the letter 'N' on it."Formerly of the Arctic Circle," he flipped to a similar picture, this time it was grown into the polar bear before us, and the sign had an 'S' instead. Now a prisoner of this frozen landscape you call home." Agent Ro cocked an eyebrow.

"You made a flip-chart..."

"Don't interrupt!" She made a face at him. "Gr. As I was saying, I left home on an iceberg to fulfill my lifelong dream! Do you know what that dream was?"

"I have a feeling that you're about to tell me." We said in unison, then glared at each other. Herbert groaned.

"Don't start that again, anyway," He said, flipping the to a picture of him picturing himself on a sandy beach with lots of strange bushes and trees, with fruit on them. He was sitting on a beach blanket, holding up a smoothie.

"To live somewhere warm, with lots of fruit and sun. I was tired of freezing every single day!" He flipped to a picture of him with his bags on an iceberg.

"So I left on an iceberg, I floated for days. The days turned into weeks, and then months." Herbert flipped the page to a picture of himself playing solitaire.

"How did you survive all those long months at sea?" Asked Agent Ro. He turned to look at her.

"I ate seaweed and kelp that floated by. A bit salty, but nonetheless delicious to a vegetarian like me.

When I became thirsty I melted a little snow off the iceberg." He turned back to where he could see both of us.

"Eventually the weather became warmer, but I never did see land, until one fateful day, when I spotted an island in the distance."He flipped the page again, to a picture of Herbert paddling furiously to reach the island.

"I paddled furiously to reach the island," he continued, then flipped to a picture of him recoiling.

"But to my chagrin, I found it covered in snow!" Herbert flipped to a picture of himself paddling away from the island.

"I tried to get away, but as I was paddling," he turned the page to a picture of him falling off of the iceberg,"the iceberg tipped!"

"You tipped an iceberg?" I asked. "Isn't that impossible?" He leered at me.

"Don't interrupt!" He cleared his throat.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I fell into the water! I believed that moment would be my last, as I cannot swim."

"Hold the phone!" Agent Ro stood up. "You're telling us that you went out to deep sea for an indefinite amount of time, when you can't swim?" Herbert snarled.

"Both of you, SHUT UP!" Agent Ro looked unimpressed.

"Whatever." He snarled again and muttered something about lack of respect for authority. I found myself agreeing with him. Not that I considered Herbert to hold a position of authority.

"Again," continued Herbert, "As I was saying, I was about to drown, when I was rescued by an unlikely hero," he flipped the page to a picture of the crab from earlier fishing Herbert out of the water."Klutzy, the little crab you captured, rescued me from certain death. After an explanation, he agreed to come with me."He flipped to a picture of the iceberg floating into the sunset with Klutzy and Herbert looking mournfully after it. "Alas, the iceberg floated away, stranding us on this frozen hunk of rock. We wandered about for days and at long last, found civilization!" Herbert flip the page to a picture of a group of penguins playing in the distance, with Herbert and Klutzy watching from the bushes.

"You had found Club Penguin!" We both cried out. Herbert nodded.

"These 'penguins' were queer little birds. They were brightly colored, or clothes, ate pizza, lived in

igloos, and actually seemed to enjoy the cold! I grew to hate these little birds, with their constant parties keeping me up all night long, their annoying puffballs, you're loud, and the only thing you have that I approve of a spicy vegan pizza!" Herbert flips to a picture of a device that looked like an ax on skis.

"Using various items I found lying around and data from old blueprints, I built a mechanical woodchopper." He flipped the chart to a picture of the ski lodge, then and equals sign, then a picture of a bonfire."I will use it to talk down the Ski Lodge, which I will then use for firewood. When the wood runs out, I'll chop down another building, and another! Questions?"

"You can't do that!" Agent Ro and I yelled.

"What about the civilians inside?"

"The PSA will have you and your friend locked up before you can so much as scratch the Lodge!" Herbert grinned.

"I believe that any civilians inside will simply have to evacuate the premises. As for any penguin stupid agents who try to get in my way, although I am a vegetarian, I have no qualms about shedding blood, especially from your worthless species." Agent Ro blanched.

"Oh Cod." Herbert shrugged.

"A slight decrease in the population won't be too bad. I already tried that with the Avalanche 3000."

"You're the one who built that!" I said, incredulous. He grinned evilly.

"Want to say something about it? It was one of my greatest inventions, yet somehow it didn't work..."

"You no-good, rotten, four-flushing, low-life, shark-licking, dirt-eating, inbred, overstuffed, ignorant, blood-sucking, puffle-kissing, brainless, murderous, hopeless, heartless, fat-bass, bug-eyed, stiff-legged, spotty-lipped, worm-headed sack of BULL SHARK! You son of a filp! How long where you here? Where you here ten years ago when some idiot kid went over his idiot head and an orcing avalanche happened? Did you cause that? Was it your fault? Huh!" Agent Ro screamed at him. I could only imagine what was going on in his head. I was occupied with the fact that she had mentioned an event ten years ago, an avalanche. There was only one avalanche that I knew of which coincided with a kid biting off too much to chew and attempting the Ridge Run. Light blue, brown hair, pink bangs. The only other verification I would need would be her name.

"Your vocabulary is as colorful as your species." Said Herbert. "If you'll excuse me, I have an appointment to keep. Come along Klutzy!" He thumbed and Klutzy came forward with the wood chopper, powering it via puffle wheel. It powered through the flip-chart and left through the door. Herbert left through the door behind it.

"Au Revoir my feathered friends! If you're good, I may just let you out when I'm done! Muahahahaha!"

After he left, shutting the door behind him, the puffle came out from behind the rocks where it had been hiding. Agent Ro pulled an 'O' berry out of her bag.

"Here puffle, puffle, puffle." She coaxed. She threw a berry into my blind spot, and the puffle raced after it. There was a clunk, then the sound of running water. There were two more berries thrown and two more clunks, and then she was at my side, gently yanking me off of the wall.

"Yell when it hurts." She said, poking my ribs in a downwards direction. When she reached my fourth rib I yelled. She jumped back and winced. "Feels, and sounds, broken. I should send you to HQ so you can tell G what's going on. But first..." She grabbed a marker, blueprints, and some duct tape and set to work. Grabbing my phone, she taped it and the blueprints to my chest so that she could reach the HQ button on my phone. She then scribbled on my face and pressed the button.

"Jet Pack Guy!" Agent Rose exclaimed. "What the shell happened?" She stopped and stared at my face. "G!" She said, obviously trying not to laugh. "You might want to take a look at this!" G waddled up. He was bruised and his flipper was in a sling, but was otherwise fine. He looked at me, then shook his head.

"I'd honestly thought I'd seen everything a ticked-off woman could do... I suppose I have to be wrong sometimes." Agent Rose took a picture on her phone.

"Take a look Jet Pack Guy." She showed it to me. On my forehead was; 'Included with this agent is a set of blueprints that look like the electromagnet from last week. Take in mind that this agent is injured and has called me a filp. Saving the Ski Lodge, Agent Ro.'

"What does she mean by 'saving the Ski Lodge'?" Asked G. After a rather lengthy explanation, G rushed out, leaving Agent Ro to look after me.

"You'll be the one explaining this to the doctors you know." I sighed.

"Ah! Here's the bugger!" Herbert cranked on something. "Perfect! Klutzy! Full steam ahead. I chuckled as the wood-chopper rammed backwards into Herbert, sending him and it into a patch of thin ice on the pond, Klutzy fishing out Herbert.

"Agent!" A battered G raced out of the Lodge. "What's happened?" He asked, looking around. He took in the large hole in the ice, the pizza box, and my expression. "This... Should be... Interesting." I smiled. G's phone rang.

"Hello?" He held it out to me. "It's for you." I took it.

"Hello?"

"Rawr! You may think that I'm gone, but you haven't seen the last of me! Rawr!" Herbert hung up. I handed the phone back to G.

"Hmm. Very interesting indeed." I nodded.

"Definitely. Did you get the blueprints to the Electromagnet 3000? I duct taped them to Jet Pack Guy." G chuckled.

"I noticed. You should report to HQ for debriefing." I nodded. "Dismissed."

**BloodLily16: Wasn't this a nice chapter?**

**Jet Pack Guy: NO!**

**Ro: Meh.**

**Herbert: I hate you, you filp.**

**BloodLily: *knocks him six ways 'till Sunday* Care to repeat that little comment?**

**Herbert: No...**

**Icetail of Windclan-Meta-If: *smiles deviously* You should've enjoyed this...**

**Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice: :) Ditto! (Even though he got bashed a lot...)**

**BloodLily: Thanks for the reviews! Please keep 'em comin'! :)**


	8. Visiting Hours

It was 7:20 pm. My shift was over and I still had a little over an hour to make good on my mission: visit Jet Pack Guy. I made my way to his room. A nurse stopped me on the way.

"Are you looking for someone?" He asked. I told him I was looking for Jet Pack Guy and he nodded.

"Down the hall, room 303. He may be asleep." I thanked him and hurried to the room.

Sure enough, Jet Pack Guy was asleep. I snuck in, carefully closing the door behind me. I pulled the flowers and note out of my bag. I had picked out some red poppies, and a get well card. I had added an apology for earlier today and left the note unsigned. As I was about to open the door, I snuck a glance back at Jet Pack Guy and yelped. He was sitting up and smirking at me. His sunglasses were off and I saw his green eyes for the first time.

"Um, I can explain..." I began, but Jet Pack guy held up a flipper.

"You left the flowers and the note while you thought I was sleeping so you wouldn't have to deal with me." I looked at him.

"Dang it. You were watching the whole time, weren't you?" He shrugged.

"More or less." He picked up the card. "Get well soon. Sorry for the things I said on the mission. I will not apologize for the writing on your face. Be glad it was only that.' If you're not going to sign your name, you should have left out the part about the writing. That points directly to you." I blushed. Why was I blushing? I wouldn't blush about something like that.

"It's true. I'm not sorry for the writing on your face. I am sorry for the things I said. You deserved the writing on your face, after calling me a filp. I've done worse to those who've called me that." Crab. Too much information.

"Do tell." He leaned forward and rested his head on his hands. No going back now.

"There was one time in sixth grade when this know-it-all kid, Sam something-or-other, was going and hitting on Dan- Agent Rose. The thing is, she didn't like him in the slightest. Thought he was the greatest thing since sliced bread, Heaven's gift to girls everywhere. He was a pervert. He dated one of my friends, then we figured out that he wasn't worth it. She dumped him, the next day he's hitting on Agent Rose! Eventually we figured out she hated him, so I confronted him when he started trying to... I'm not even going to say. He called me a filp, I pantzed him and taped him to the flagpole. The End. Don't call me that again, I will not be so lenient. Got that?" He nodded, then grabbed the poppies.

"How thoughtful, poppies are my favorite." He said round-a-boutly. I cocked an eyebrow.

"No idea. I just bought them on a whimsy." He nodded.

"Nice whimsy." G walked in.

"Ah, agents. How convenient. I have something to tell you. We've been been talking about this, the Director and I, and we've decided to instigate a new policy; two-penguin teams. The Director himself paired you two up." We looked at him.

"Paired us up? You don't mean..." G nodded.

"You two are partners from here on out." We were silent for a while.

"Agent Ro, please leave. I have something to discuss with G." Jet Pack Guy instructed. I nodded and left the room.

**BloodLily: Hey y'all! *waves Stetson***

**Ro: Where the shell have you been?!**

**BloodLily: Sorry, I've been watching Doctor Who!**

**Ro: Oh, that makes it ****_completely _****excuseable.**

**BloodLily: Glad you agree.**

**Ro: -_-' I was being sarcastic...**

**BloodLily: WHAT!? SARCASTIC!? This is ****_Doctor Who_**** we're talking about!**

**Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If: Yes. Very much so... :D**

**Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice: IKR? XD**


	9. Clockwork Repairs

It had been a month since the mission that had ended up revealing the agency's biggest threat. Jet Pack Guy was out of the hospital and steamed at G.

"I don't get it. He's been all over the island, but hasn't done anything." Jet Pack Guy muttered. "Orca. It's confusing as shell." I elbowed him, taking note of Rookie within earshot.

"Dude! Yeah, it's confusing. He's probably doing a mix of brooding and plotting. I'm just glad they think he's someone in a yeti suit. Can you imagine the panic? I'd almost rather have the living sled on a rampage!" Jet Pack Guy groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm beginning to hate the penguin who came up with yeti suits. Bear watch duty is a pain in the tail feathers." I nodded and dropped my head into my flippers.

"Ugh. Does it occur to those idiots out there to check for zippers? How do those penguins pass the test? Do they buy the answers or something?" Jet Pack Guy sighed.

"I wonder..." G ran up.

"Agents! Quick question, where is the highest concentration of confirmed Herbert sightings?" I took a close look at the map of Club Penguin. Red pins indicated false sightings. Green pins indicated a confirmed sighting.

"The park, where they have the snow forts."

"Concentrated near the clock tower?" I nodded. G moaned. "That makes it official. Herbert stole parts off of the large clock in the park. The main gear and the target have been stolen, plus an important spring is missing. We checked the footage, and wanted to double-check the intel. It seems Herbert will stop at nothing to disrupt life on the Island." I stood up.

"The Clock Tower's busted? This is the first I've heard of it." Jet Pack Guy and G looked at me. "What?"

"It was all over the Times, last night and today, and this is the first you've heard of it?" Asked Jet Pack Guy. Crab. I hadn't been able to get a new subscription to the Times. I had been planning to move out of Mom's house after a while, but Mom had gone over the top, so I was still getting things sorted out. I folded my flippers.

"This concerns you why?" They looked away, abashed. "I thought so. With the Master Gear, Herbert could make something big. He'd almost have to in order to fit it, unless he just took it to spite us... I have no clue which one it is, actually." Jet Pack Guy scowled.

"It looks like Herbert wasn't dissuaded by his previous failure." I snorted.

"Ya think?" G nodded.

"It's your mission. Render the clock operational by any means necessary. Understood?" We nodded.

"Yes sir." As we left, I said-

"Glad to see you two are on speaking terms now." He grunted.

We decided to check out the Clock Tower for clues. Jet Pack Guy teleported over, while I decided to waddle. At the Beach I ran into a yellow penguin with the sort of glasses Rookie wears lounging on a chair.

"Soooo comfy." He said.

"I'll bet." I said. He looked up and grinned.

"Yup. Got it specially made by a sculptor. A small, yellow, furry, sculptor." I cocked an eyebrow.

"A yellow puffle made it for you?" He nodded.

"They're amazing little guys. Give 'em a picture of something and something to sculpt it with, and you've got it made. Literally." I nodded and continued on my way.

When I reached the Dock, I was hit in the head with a snowball.

"Gah! What the shell?" I looked up to see two penguins wearing Blue Team jerseys. One was dark blue and had most likely thrown the snowball, and the other was light blue with a blond ponytail. She was holding a target. A familiar target.

"Sorry!" Called out Dark Blue. He threw another snowball. It hit the target on the middle ring.

"Wow!" I said. "That's a nice target. Where did you get it?"

"We saw a crab walking around with it, and we though it was playing some sort of game. But when we threw a snowball at it, it disappeared faster than a red herring pizza!" Light Blue explained. Little crab. That sounded like Klutzy.

"We're practicing for a snowball game next week, so we've got to put in some major practice." Said Dark Blue. Light Blue made a fist.

"Red Team won't know what hit 'em!" I smiled.

"I bet! I'm sorry I have to say this, but I need that target. It's a part missing from the Clock Tower." They looked at me suspiciously.

"Oh really? A likely story..." Said Light Blue, hugging the target close to her chest.

"How do we know you're not a Red Team spy?" Asked Dark Blue, preparing snowballs to throw. "We can't exactly hand it over to the first penguin who asks for it."

"That would be totally irresponsible of a Blue Team member." Light Blue said. "We'll make you a deal. Hit the target three times and we'll make you an honorary member of Blue Team. Deal or no deal?" I nodded.

"Deal." After a few misses I hit the target three times and Light Blue gave it up.

"That was amazing!" Said Dark Blue. "Awesome aim!" Light Blue sighed.

"That was a good target. I wonder where we'll find one like it." I reached into my bag and grabbed a life preserver. After all the times I had used them, I always kept one nearby.

"Will this work?" I asked. Light Blue's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! Thanks a bunch!" I handed it over and hurried over to the Tower.

"What took you so long?" Jet Pack Guy asked. I held up the target.

"Getting this." I stuck it on the arm as he shook his head.

"How did you find it? Klutzy had taken it..."

"Some Blue Team members took it and I traded them for a life preserver and a passed test." I sort of explained. Jet Pack Guy shook his head.

"You're amazing."

"Why thank you." I said, trying not to blush. Why did I want to blush? I was acting like Dancing does around...G... No. It wasn't that. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head in time to hear Jet Pack Guy suggest we split up.

"Good idea." I muttered. "You search for the spring, and I'll work on a replacement for the Gear." He nodded and took off. I left to find a bucket.

Eventually I found one, and headed over to the Snow Forts. On the way, I bumped into Rookie.

"Hey Ro!" He said.

"Hi Rookie." I said. "What's that you have?" I pointed to a sheaf of papers in his flippers. He held one up. It was a missing poster with a picture of the Master Gear on it.

"I thought that someone might have seen it, so I'm passing out flyers. Want one?" He held one out. I thanked him and took it.

At this point it was lunchtime, so I hurried over to the Pizza Parlor to grab something to eat. After wolfing down a small pizza, I was about to leave when I noticed a piece of sheet music on the floor. I picked it up and left.

Soon, I had filled the bucket with snow. Now all I needed was a yellow puffle to sculpt a replacement gear, then I'd need something to harden it, so it could handle the stress inside the Clock Tower.

There were rumors of a yellow puffle at The Stage, so I decided to start there. The Stage was empty as I entered. I sat down at the piano and brought out the music.

I began to play the familiar melody. My sister was always better at this, and I had never cared to practice, preferring Card-Jitsu and rock-climbing to singing and dancing. For once I was happy that Mom had forced me through all those lessons. When the song was over, I looked up to see a yellow puffle sitting on the stage.

"Hey." I said softly. I brought out the bucket of snow and the picture. In less time than it took to play the song, I had a perfect replica of the Master Gear. "Thank you." I said, teleporting back to HQ.

As I entered the Gadget Room, I almost slipped and fell flat on my face. Dancing saved me just in time, pulling me back off of the icy patch.

"Sorry Ro." Dancing said. "G and I were just working on something." She pointed to a machine.

It looked like a conveyor belt with a box in the middle, the box having metal corners and plexiglass walls, and several openings and a fan in the top. G pushed himself out from under the machine.

"Ah Agent Ro, Agent Rose has been helping me with the Test Chamber." He gestured to the machine.

"I've been working on it for a while, but I finally managed to finish it with a lot of help from Agent Rose. She has quite the talent." Dancing blushed.

"You're exaggerating." G cocked an eyebrow.

"I am not. You have a gift, young lady!" Dancing looked like she might swoon.

"Does it have a freeze setting?" I asked, gesturing to the machine. G nodded.

"It has heat, water, and freezing modes, why?"

"May I use it?" I asked. "I think I may be on to something for the replacement of the Master Gear." G nodded.

"It should work. I'd like to see it at work for myself." I gave the sculpture to Dancing, who put it on the belt and a pressed a button. It moved into the chamber and G pressed a button with a fan on it. The gear froze and Dancing pressed the button again. As the replacement gear left the chamber, I got a call from Jet Pack Guy.

"Agent Ro, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that I found the spring. The bad news is it's incased in a block of ice." I had a lightbulb moment.

"G's just finished a test chamber that has a heating function. Would that help?"

"Yes. I'll be right over. 10-4." Dancing chuckled as I hung up. G smiled.

"What?" I asked. They both acted like nothing was wrong. At that moment I noticed that the icy patch was, in fact, a path that led to a large puddle of clear, sticky stuff, like the kid used in that movie, Heist for Christmas. After that puddle was a pile of fake fur shavings, the kind they use in pillows. If Dancing hadn't pulled me over, I would have slid into the puddle, then ended up with fur glued all over myself.

"Come out with it. Who were you going to prank?" They looked at each other.

"Jet Pack Guy." At that moment the doors opened and a familiar red penguin waddled in.

"Jet Pack Guy!" I yelled as he slipped on the ice. I reached out to grab him, but slipped and fell into him as we slid through the adhesive and were covered in fur.

"Crab. Did we use the quick-dry?" I heard Dancing ask G.

"Yes..." He said as I found myself stuck fast to Jet Pack Guy.

"Gah! What the shell's going on here?" Jet Pack Guy yelled. His arm was stuck to the back of my waist and my head was glued to his chest. I could hear his heartbeat.

"Those two set up a prank for you, and I accidentally helped set you up. Sorry." There was a pause, then his chest started shaking. After a few seconds, I realized he was laughing. He had a nice laugh, though it sounded like it hadn't been used in a while.

"Again?" He asked G. I could see G's feet shuffle.

"Yes, we had a bet on whether you could laugh. Agent Rose was vying that if you laughed, your face would, um, crumble like old glass." I burst out laughing.

"Dancing Rose!"

"Sorry! I didn't ask you to fall in with him, did I?"

"Well now that your curiosity has been satisfied, care to help us get unglued?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"Certainly." Said G. He and Dancing waddled over, then surveyed the damage.

"The easy part's getting Jet Pack Guy's arm off of Ro." Said Dancing. "We'll probably have to cut Ro's hair to get her off of Jet Pack Guy." I groaned.

"Joy of joys." After some cutting, Jet Pack Guy was missing a sleeve and my hair had been shortened a good four inches or so on one side. G said he'd finish up while we got off early and changed into new uniforms.

Thankfully, Dad's uniform had been dirty, so I had worn a newer outfit. Dancing came with me to my igloo so she could even out my hair.

After I had changed, I sat at a chair while Dancing did my hair.

"Dancing?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know how you 'like' G?"

"Yeah."

"How did you figure out you liked him?" She was silent, then said-

"Well, at first I started out sort of jumpy around him. I felt really good whenever he complimented me. And it started to feel really nice when he was around." I groaned. "Too sappy?"

"No. That's how I feel around Jet Pack Guy." She gasped.

"NO."

"Yes."

"That's wonderful! True love, realized! Romance to the max!"

"NOT HELPING."

"Sorry, but still, can I be maid of honor?"

"THERE WILL NOT BE A WEDDING!"

"Who knows?"

I grumbled for the rest of the haircut.

**BloodLily: Ro and Jet sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N...**

**Ro: SHUT UP!**

**BloodLily: O.O' Reviews!**

**Icetail of Windclan- Meta-If: *blows Willian Tell overture on random trumbet* AVANTE! :)**

**Aquaqueen81: Thanks!**

**BloodLily: Sorry about the late update...**


	10. Mysterious Tremors

"Agents," said G, clapping his hands together, "I have called you here because..." An earthquake shook Jet Pack Guy and I. "Well, because of that. As you may know, the earthquakes started a week ago." Jet Pack Guy nodded.

"I actually thought they were fun at first." I said. G nodded.

"To be honest, I actually thought so too." He waddled over to a blackboard. "According to geographical studies, Club Penguin is prone to occasional shakes called ice tremors, but these are much bigger, much worse, and much more frequent. Naturally, the PSA began investigating."

"And what did you find?" Asked Jet Pack Guy, flippers crossed.

"There is no way these earthquakes can be happening naturally." G said. "According to my geographical calculations..." He rambled on for about 30 seconds until I raised my flipper.

"May we please have the shorter version?" I asked. He nodded.

"Simply put, someone or something is causing these tremors on purpose."

"Three guesses who." Jet Pack Guy growled. G nodded.

"The PSA has no direct evidence that Herbert is involved, but we are sending you to figure that out." He pointed to a machine about the size of a copier, with a piece of paper with many peaks and dips on it. "This seismograph should help pinpoint the location of the quakes. As soon as the next one hits we..." G was cut off by a massive shake.

"Well, that was convenient." He said, straigtening his glasses. "It shows that that one was at the Dock. Check it out and report back to me."

We did so and as soon as we arrived a massive drill popped out of the ground, towing a wagon with flames painted on the side. Inside was a familiar crab toting a lantern.

"Herbert!" Jet Pack Guy and I shouted in unison as the door on the drill open and the polar bear showed his face.

"Ah, if it isn't my two least favorite agents. I see you're getting along better than when we last met." He sneered. "Do you like my drill? I've put the Master Gear to excellent use, wouldn't you say?"

"That's a drill?" Asked Jet Pack Guy. "Looks more like an air-conditioner on wheels." I chuckled.

"Good one." I said. Herbert scowled.

"Laugh while you can agents, because this time the joke's on you. With this drill I dug a number of tunnels beneath the surface of your precious Island, and now we're going to have some fun." He threatened. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you even bother? You know that we're going to stop you." I said. Herbert grinned.

"I don't think so. Let's play a game. I will go around your island, wreaking havoc, and then while you're picking up the pieces, I'll make a pick up. I'm sure you'll find this quite challenging. The tunnels lead all over the island, and without this map," he said, holding up a piece of paper. "You'll never find your way." As he said that, a gust of wind ripped the paper out of his hands.

"Ah! The map! Klutzy, grab it!" The little crab snapped its claw at the paper, cutting it in two. "Ah! Klutzy don't grab it!" He face-pawed. "No matter. I memorized the map anyway." He grinned at us. "Bundle up agents, I have a feeling things are about to get much chillier. Back to work!" He said as the drill spun around and went back down the hole.

"This is bad." I said. Jet Pack Guy nodded.

"You go report back to G. I'll go try and get that map." I considered protesting, but pushed the thought aside.

"Okay."

I teleported back to HQ, and ran into the Gadget Room.

"We were right! Herbert is behind this!" G looked up in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Herbert was in a drill that he made using the master gear! He said he was going to cause havoc around the island and then make a pick up, whatever that means." G leaned against the wall.

"Really? Where's Jet Pack Guy?" I explained about the map. "Most interesting." G mused. Dancing ran in, waving a pamphlet.

"G! The Gift Shop! It fell!"

"What do you mean?"

"According to eyewitness reports, it just, sank, into the ground." G snapped up.

"Any casualties?" Dancing looked at me nervously.

"Agent Rose!" Dancing shut her eyes.

"Other than the staff, there was a red penguin in a suit and jet pack, matching the description of agent Jet Pack Guy." She rushed out in one breath.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Dancing Rose's PoV

I sat outside of the Gadget Room, gloomily mulling over Ro's reaction.

She had started for the door to be stopped by G. He said that she wouldn't be allowed to go and rescue Jet Pack Guy, emotional something or other. She denied it, which was a lie, and being caught between G and Ro, I made myself scarce.

Ro was my friend, and I wanted to help her, but that would mean going against G.

"Hey." I looked up at Rookie.

"Hi."

"Why are you so down in the dumps?"

I explained the predicament to him and he shook his head.

"Wow. I thought that Agent Ro didn't like Jet Pack Guy, much less, you know." I nodded, then smiled.

"We aren't emotionally attached to Jet Pack Guy."

We arrived at the Gift Shop and were shocked by what we saw.

Only the top half of the second floor was still above ground. The rest was resting on the bottom of some subterranean passage about fifteen feet down.

"Hey there!" Said Rory as we waddled up to the windows. "Authorized personnel only!" I flashed him my phone and he stepped back. "Sorry 'mam."

I stepped inside the window and drew a breath in shock. The room was a shambles! Clothes and hats were scattered all over the place, and the furniture (with the exception of the computer desk, untouched by the sinking of the building) was topsy-turvy. Rookie almost fell entering.

"Holy crab!" He said. "Look at this place!" We climbed down the stairs and Rookie puked. I didn't blame him; Jet Pack Guy had been impaled by an errant support beam, and the cashier had a possible concussion.

"Rookie, get the sales-penguin out of here and get a medical team in here, stat! We can't move Jet Pack Guy without causing more internal trauma, so I'll stay here with him until you get that team down here. Got that?" I ordered. He nodded and helped the penguin up the stairs. I sat down next to Jet Pack Guy and waited.

"Ro?" He wheezed after a bit.

"Careful Jet Pack Guy." I said. "Are you okay?" He squinted up at me.

"Agent Rose? I figured G wouldn't let her down here, but I can always hope." I smiled.

"They were arguing last time I saw them." He smiled, then winced.

"Listen, I don't have much time."

"Oh no. Don't you dare stupid-face. If you die I will find a way to bring you back just so I can kill you, so zip that lip and hang on, 'cause we've got reinforcements coming."

"Tell Agent Ro... Tell her that... I'm sorry... That her dad died... Because of me..." He slipped into unconsciousness from blood loss.

Because of him? What the shell did that...

Red male penguin.

Would be his age.

Oh _crab_.

It was him. Oh COD it was him! I heard the team enter, tried to stand up, then almost fell as the building shook. Then it stopped.

"Am I seeing things," asked one medic, "or are we up?"

"Yeah!" Said another as he pulled open the curtains and sunlight burst through. I slipped into the cellar while they were gawking and dropped down into a tunnel, beak to beak with Ro. I jerked my thumb at the Gift Shop.

"Did you do that?" She smiled.

"Amazing the things you can do with a net, pegs, and a barrel of cream soda." She said. I shook my head.

"Ready to kick some Polar Bear rear?" I asked. She grinned.

"Oh yeah."

We waddled along the tunnel and Ro pointed out the drill.

"It does look like an air conditioner!" I said. Ro unscrewed a bolt on it and pulled out the master gear.

"A broken one now." She said.

The wall to the Boiler Room had a gaping hole in it. We entered and saw Herbert trying to remove the boiler from the wall.

"Klutzy, hand me that 7/16 wrench." He said, reaching out a paw. The crab complied and he laughed.

"Ha ha, this beautiful boiler is almost ours! No more chilly nights for us Klutzy!"

"Freeze Herbert!" I said. They whipped around faster than a black puffle on chili sauce.

"What? No! How did you find me?" Herbert asked, incredulously. Ro crossed her flippers.

"Simple. I found the map, fixed the mess, and caught you red-handed. I believe she told you to freeze."

"What?" Said Herbert, "Have I bothered you and your little friends? I don't see why. You have music, parties, games, and vegetarian pizza! Not to mention that you when your friends party all the time! If I had actually chopped down the Lodge you probably would have thrown a party for that too!"

"And next we'll be throwing a 'We Caught Herbert' party." I said. "Drop the wrench and come quietly."

He scowled, then laughed.

"I admit," he said, "my fowl friends, you are sharp! Still, I will never be defeated by the likes of you. Your success has been pure luck so far!" Ro smirked.

"You call stopping your plan to chop down the Lodge with a vegetarian pizza luck? I don't think so." She said. I stared at her. So the rumor was true...

"That was just a simple mistake!" He shouted. "My plans are genius and you know it!"

"Your plans could actually use a little bit more work" I said.

"That's not true!" He yelled. "My plans CAN succeed. My plans ARE genius! WHY DON'T MY PLANS EVER WORK!?" He shouted, banging the wrench against the side of the boiler. There was a hiss and he said; "Uh-oh." As the room started shaking.

"Umm… Klutzy I think it's time for us to be going now. Come along." He said, running out of the room. Poking his head back in he said; "Do yourselves a favor, Agents. This boiler is about to blow. Get out of here while you still can." He left, found that the drill was busted, and hurriedly ran through the tunnels.

"What do we do?" I asked, panicked. "You heard him! The boiler's going to blow! If it goes up, so I will most of the buildings on the island!"

"I know!" Said Ro, "You can fix it!" I stared at her.

"ME?" She nodded.

"You're the best, next to Gary, and he's indisposed at the moment, so yeah, you've got to fix it! You're our only hope!" I nodded glumly and set to work.

I managed to fix it, just in the nick of time. As I let out a sigh of relief, my phone rang.

I gulped, expecting the worst.

"Hello?"

"Agent Rose?" G asked.

"...Yes G?" I asked.

"Is everything alright? I heard some kind of disturbance, but it's quiet now. Did you do anything?"

"Yes." I said, then explained everything, not omitting a single detail, except for Ro's feelings for Jet Pack Guy and his message for her.

There was a pause, and then G said; "Interesting. Do you know why Agent Ro was down there?" I shook my head

"No. I didn't think to ask."

"Well, I'll talk to you about it when you get back to HQ. In the meantime, dismissed."

"Yes sir." I said, hanging up.

**BloodLily: *dodges rotten fruit and fish* I AM SORRY, BUT I HAVE A LIFE OTHER THAN UPDATING, AND OTHER FANFICS TO WORK ON, OKAY?!**

**Cast of FanFic: NO!**

**BloodLily: '-_- Reviews?**

**Icetail of Windclan-Meta If: *smiles and starts making measurements for a wedding dress for Ro***

**Aquaqueen81: What story's that in?**

**Chrissy24601: IKR?! Hey, do you like Les Mis? I saw your username and had to ask!**

**BloodLily: G'bye!**


End file.
